Hellsing D. Nero/History
Past Nero was born alongside his brother Hellsing D. Vergil to Tiger D. Scarlet, who died shortly after childbirth. Their father, Hellsing D. Ging asked his old friend Nobunaga to take care of his two children. After a brief conversation, he agreed to take care of them. Nero and Vergil were raised and taken care of by Nobunaga and his wife Makoto. Nero was fascinated by Nobunaga's stories about being a pirate and always wanted to be one himself, while his brother Vergil hated them and always wanted to be a Marine. Meeting ASL While exploring Mount Colubo, Nero met three boys named Luffy, Sabo, & Ace. After getting in a fight with Ace over a treasure they both found. Sabo and Luffy intervene and the four become friends. The four quickly became close friends, training and adventuring and daydreaming about Pirates. After the Sabo incident, Nero started coming around less, but still remained close to Ace and Luffy. After a while, he stopped coming around all together and sent them a message that he had to continue his training, and that they would all meet again once they became pirates. Meeting Whitebeard While searching around for food, he found a weirld looking fruit. He was extremely hungry, so he ate the fruit and it tasted disgusting. When he sprouted bird wings, he realized this fruit was one of the famed Devil Fruits. After wondering around he came across a pirate known an Whitebeard, and befriended him. He told Whitebeard of his dream about being King of the Pirates. Whitebeard bet him that he couldn't do it and he told Whitebeard that he would, even if it meant kicking his ass. During this he accidentally manipulated the wind, pushing Whitebeard back just a bit. Whitebeard told him that he had eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Ziz fruit, which allows him to become a bird that controls air. After this Whitebeard had left Nero, telling him to he'll see him some again some day. Vergil leaves When they were 8, while Nero and his brother Vergil were training around the shores, they see a Marine ship. Nero convinces Vergil to help him steal some food from the ship. The two board the ship and search for food and end up setting free some pirate prisoners from the boat, they get in a fight with the marines and after a fight between the brothers, pirates and the navy, Nero was knocked out. Before a pirate could kill him and Vergil, Nobunaga came through and saved the kids from the Pirates. After they were saved, Vergil was looking to the Marine ship and Nobunaga knew that Vergil wanted to leave to be a Marine and allowed him to go. Vergil then leaves with the Marines and is taken into the Marine academy. When Nero woke up at Nobunaga's house and when he asked where his brother was, Nobunaga told him he let Vergil chase his dream. Nero cried, but at the same time was happy for his younger brother. Years later Eight years later on his sixteenth birthday, Nero has become a strong and capable fighter and is ready to set sail. Nobunaga lets him use his boat to sail around. Before leaving, he thanked Nobunaga and Makoto for everything they did for him, and he set off to sea. Promising to be a great pirate, he then set sail. East Blue Saga Summit War Saga The Supernovas The Crew then arrives on Sabaody Archipelago. Where several rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 almost simultaneously arrived on this same island. They were known as The Supernovas. Nero and Shino had bounties over 100,000,000 so they were also known as Supernovas. Nero was at the auction when Luffy punched Charloss. Nero also fought Marines and a Pacifista with Luffy, Law and Eustass Kid. Nero's crew fought with Kizaru and Nero sacrificed himself so that the rest of his crew could escape. While the crew was separated from Nero, Nero was captured by Kizaru and taken into Impel Down. Escape From Impel Down When Nero was taken to the prison, he was baptized in the boiling water without flinching. Something very few people are able to do. Nero was put into Level 4, Blazing Hell. Luffy met up with Nero when he got into Level 4, Luffy freed Nero and Nero decided to help Luffy free Ace. Nero and Luffy fought against Magellan. Before Magellan was about to kill Nero and Luffy, Nero unknowingly used Haoshoku Haki against him. While it didn't knock out Magellan, it did intimidate and stun him. Nero and Luffy were both severely poisoned, but Nero was still able to escape with Luffy on his back. They were treated by Ivankov. Nero watched as Luffy angrily attacked Blackbeard and was ready to back Luffy up against Blackbeard. After another hard battle with Magellan, Luffy and Nero along with others escape from Impel Down, saying goodbye to Bon-Chan. Marineford War Nero decided that he would help Luffy in the War of the Best to stop the Marines from killing Ace. The Impel Down escapees (including Nero) join the war as allies to Whitebeard. Nero started by taking out Sentomaru. He and Luffy were launched over the Encircling Wall by Jinbei and landed right in front of the Admirals. He helped Luffy attack the three admirals despite the attack not actually doing damage because they didn't know Haki. Nero and Luffy were knocked away by the Admirals. Nero stayed by Luffy's side to help out Luffy. Witnessing Luffy unleash a burst of Haoshoku Haki, despite not knowing what it was, Nero remembered using it in his and Luffy's fight against Magellan. Nero fought one on one with Vice Admiral Doberman and defeated him. Akainu appeared in Luffy and Nero's way and Nero told Luffy to go on, saying that saving Ace was his duty. While Luffy protested at first, he told Nero that he better not die on him with Nero saying "No way in hell am I dying here, I've still gotta kick your ass!". Nero tried to fight against Akainu but wasn't able to defeat him. Before Akainu could kill Nero, Marco kicked him in the chest and told Nero to go help Luffy save Ace, Nero thanked Marco and hurried to Luffy's side. Nero was about to attack Garp, but was shocked as Luffy did it himself. Nero, Luffy, and Galdino freed Ace from his Seastone shackles. Nero tried to rush to Luffy's protection when Akainu attacked but Ace pushed Nero out of the way and jumped in front of Akainu's fist. Nero listened to Ace's speech and started to cry as Ace died and Luffy fell into his depression. As the Blackbeard pirates arrived Nero was about to attack Blackbeard because he set all of this in motion. Whitebeard stopped Nero, saying he would take care of Teach. Nero tried to stop the Blackbeard Pirates from killing Whitebeard but was too late. After witnessing both Ace and Whitebeard's death, Nero became violent and completely uncontrollable. He attacked Teach and was able to damage him. However, Teach used his Yami Yami no Mi abilities to nullify Nero's Devil Fruit abilities. Teach then punches Nero in the ribs with a Gura Gura no Mi punch. Nero was blown away by the punch and left at near death. Jinbei grabbed Nero because of his help in this war, the three were attacked by Akainu but helped by Crocodile. Jinbei, Nero, Riku, Akira, and Kuro all escaped with Law. Ringing the Bell After being helped by Law, Nero helped Luffy infiltrate Marineford to send a message to the Straw Hats. Nero also used this to send a message to the Sky Demon Pirates, saying to meet up in 2 years. Luffy thanked Nero for all of his help and said he was an amazing friend. Nero told Luffy that until the day comes when they have to fight for the One Piece, he will always be there to help him if he calls him. Luffy and Nero told eachother that they were gonna train for 2 year and will see each other in the New World. Nero left Luffy in the care of Silvers Rayleigh. Training Before Shanks entered back into the New World, Nero asked Shanks to train him. Shanks felt indebted to Nero because he was such a big help in the war, plus he stated that Nero reminds him a lot of himself when he was young and he likes him. He agreed to train Nero and taught Nero about Haki and how to control it. Even teaching him how to control his Haoshoku Haki whenever he wanted. After a year and a half of training with Shanks, he decided to spend the rest of that time training himself in his Devil Fruit powers. Return to Sabaody Nero met up with Luffy and the Straw Hats and said long time no see, they said they can't wait to fight eachother in the New World.When Nero met up with the Sky Demon Pirates, he apologized for everything. For going to Impel Down, for participating in the War of the Best, for being so arrogant and everything. After that they set off onto the journey into the New World. New Bounty Because of his actions of escaping Impel Down, participating in the War of the Best, escaping from Marineford, and sneaking back into Marineford, that brought Nero's bounty up to 400,000,000. The fight against the Drake Pirates Nero made his first target Kaido of the Yonko. So to provoke and piss off Kaido and take out some competition, he would take out one of Kaido's new generals and fellow Supernova, X Drake. Drake told Nero that if he wants to fight, he will kill him. Nero told Drake to bring it on. Nero tells his crew to attack and they fire multiple cannon shots at Drake and his crew. Drake retaliated. Nero and Drake land on an island, they get ready for battle. After a very hard fought battle, Nero managed to defeat X Drake. Supernova Showdown Nero met up with the Kid Pirates and told Kid that he would not allow Kid to go after Red Haired Shanks. Kid told Nero that if he gets in his way, he will kill him no questions asked. Nero told Eustass Kid to go ahead and try it. Nero attacks and they fire multiple cannon shots at Kid and his crew. Kid retaliated by using his Magnetism to fire back those cannon shots. Law and the Heart Pirates intervene before the battle started. Law told Nero that there was no point in fighting Kid, Kid told Law that if he interfered in there fight then he would kill him. Law decided that if he could not stop their fight, he would kill them both. Nero, Kid, and Law land on an island that ironical had alot of metal, they get ready for battle. After a very hard fought battle, Nero just barely managed to defeat Law and Kid. The battle that shook the New World The Wolf Fang Pirates and The Straw Hat Pirates cross paths in the New World. Nero and Luffy were both going after Kaido of the Yonko, they decided that now would be the time that they fight. The three strongest fighters of each pirate crew all go against eachother. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji vs Nero, Shino and Tristan. After an extremely hard fought battle, the battles ended in the Straw Hat Pirates victories. Luffy and Nero wished each other the best of luck in their journeys.